Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3n-1+4n+2}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3n + 4n} {-1 + 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} {-1 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $n+1$